Take Care
by snowlessangel
Summary: Song fic Demyx/Zexion Rated T for minor language.


_I'm chasing time  
Looking for a beat  
Open your eyes and repeat after me  
You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end he'll come for us_

Demyx smiled at Zexion, intertwining their hands together. He kissed Zexion on the temple and gently grabbed the younger boy's chin. He smirked, "You know Zexy, I will always love you. Forever and ever and ever, till my heart explodes for you."

Zexion blushed, avoiding Demyx's stare before meeting it again. He whispered, "I'll always love you, too." He leaned forward till their lips were brushing.

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies_

The two boys sat underneath the street lamp and smiled at each other without meeting their gaze. "I wish it could be like this forever. Just you and me," Demyx said finally breaking the silence.

Zexion tilted his head. "It will. I promise, it's just that we'll have to take care of ourselves for a while. But we'll be together."

The dirty blond frowned slightly, his aqua eyes examining the darkening sky, "That's not what I meant."

_Break to break it down  
Will I find clarity?  
On a hotel floor  
When I fall asleep?_

Demyx lightly ran his fingers through Zexion's hair, humming to himself. He let his eyes fall close for a brief moment before jerking back into conscience.

Zexion was stirring in his sleep, lightly gripping Demyx's shirt. He mumbled in his sleep before rolling off Demyx's chest, onto the plush covers on the hotel bed.

Demyx smiled faintly as Zexion curled up to his side. He reached over the hotel lamp and turned it off.

_You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end to come for us_

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies_

"But why?!" Demyx yelled as he paced around the small room he knew all to well. Zexion just sat on his bed with his head down and eyes looking at the floor in an attempt to hide his shame.

"I just think it would be better if no one knew about us..." The words tasted bitter in his mouth as he spoke it to his lover.

Demyx turned to him sharply. "But why? We love each other right? So why the hell should we hid it from everyone? All I want is for us to be together without being ashamed! Why is that so hard?"

"Because they don't understand," Zexion mumbled quietly. All he wanted was for Demyx to be happy but if he wanted that then he would have to let go of his fear that his parents wouldn't accept them. It didn't seem like a big request and yet it was.

_I'm looking for a safe way out  
Cause I'm in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts  
I've been looking for a safe way out  
Cause I'm in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts  
I've been looking for a safe way out  
Cause I'm in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts_

"Let's run away."

The words echoed in Zexion's head as he processed the thought. He shook his head to the blond that was in his room during the middle of the night. He backed up, still unsure about everything. "I can't," he whispered.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hands, "Please, let's start over in a new town, with each other. Please, Zexion."

When Zexion didn't answer, Demyx dropped his head in defeat. He was about to leave when he heard a barely audible whisper, "Fine." He waved Demyx off, "Go get your car and meet me out front in 15 minutes."

_You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end to come for us_

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
I've been looking for a safe way out  
Open your eyes…_

Demyx and Zexion lay in the back of Demyx's truck, gazing up at the sky as the sun came up.

Demyx grinned, "The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

Zexion nodded, curling up to Demyx. He let his eyes slip close, murmuring, "Yes, it is."

Demyx kissed Zexion, whispering against his lips', "Never as beautiful as you are. I love you, Zexion."

"I loved you too, Demyx."

* * *

Ahhh...finally finished. Having a huge writer's block right now and I seem to can't get past it. *shot*

Anyway, this lovely song fic was helped writen by DancingFlames88 for my lovely Demyx since we've grown apart.

I ain't own nothing! *shot*


End file.
